


Enough

by b_ofdale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, here it is... the Ace Content, should hopefully please fluff lovers as well!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ofdale/pseuds/b_ofdale
Summary: A quiet evening at Gibraltar and a bet sprout an old memory.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little thing that I really wanted to write following some asks (I was one of the anons) received by [Kerfufflewatch](http://kerfufflewatch.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! 
> 
> It's simple and useless, but I hope that it’ll make my fellow asexuals and fluff lovers happy! I wish there was more ace content in the fandom, and it starts with providing it, so here we go! 
> 
> I might have projected a bit, as one does. 
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful [Liz](http://johnsmoore.tumblr.com) for the editing, saving my non-native speaker self once again <3

The common room wasn't often as quiet as it was tonight; the only sounds being the gentle buzzing of the fridge, and the low voices coming from the television. 

With Hana, Lena and Lúcio just back from an exhausting mission, game night had been pushed to the next day, and by the late evening everyone had gone to their rooms and other personal occupations. 

Everything had been cleaned up, and all that remained now was a pot of now lukewarm tea on the low table. 

Two empty cups sat near the pot, forgotten. 

On the television, a movie that neither of the two forms on the sofa paid much attention to was rolling, setting flashes of light and shadows across their faces. 

Jesse McCree was scribbling away the draft of his next Morricone article, notebook balanced on the armrest of the sofa, while Hanzo dozed off, pressed against his side. Except for each other, both were uncaring of the world around them; a small luxury in their line of work, one that both of them knew wasn't so easily granted. 

Yawning, McCree eventually closed his notebook, putting it aside and focusing his whole attention on the form against him. A smile stretched on his lips, warmth spreading through his chest when, as he bent his head down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead, Hanzo then shifted in place to return it, soft lips landing over his jaw. 

One would think he would get used to this—in the seven months that they'd been together, he most certainly hadn't. He wished he would never do. 

He thought that, perhaps, he hadn't ever been more content in his entire life. And, in the years that had followed the fall of Overwatch until now, never felt more at home as he did now. 

It was nice, having something good to share the days and come home to. Even if it had taken them both a long time to accept that maybe, they deserved that happiness. 

A second yawn overtook him, and McCree rubbed at his eyes, wondering for a moment when exactly he'd started to lose his ability to stay awake until the late hours. Clearly, his nightmares waking him up in the middle of the night and taking well-deserved hours of rest away from him was the most likely culprit. 

He looked down towards Hanzo again. At least, they didn't have to be alone when they woke up anymore. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” he asked in a quiet voice, the tips of his fingers slowly tracing the side of Hanzo's face. 

Hanzo answered by settling in closer to him with what resembled a groan, the hold of his hand tightening around McCree’s. 

The couch for a little bit longer, then. 

For a while he absently played with a lock of Hanzo’s hair, watching as the movie came to an end. He then turned off the screen, letting silence fall upon the room and thus making the hurried steps in the hallway easily audible. The steps stopped at the door, almost hesitant. 

Hana on her way from the showers to her room, without doubt. 

“Not tonight!” he called, and then caught a flash of movement through the slight opening, followed by an inaudible but evident lighthearted curse. 

That kid was no quitter, and though McCree respected that, for he was much the same, he was almost sorry for her inevitable loss. She’d brought it upon herself, though—but McCree couldn’t blame her for finding things to distract herself from the heavy weight on her young shoulders. 

Besides, it was amusing to Hanzo and himself as much as it was to everyone else, whether they knew that Hana had no chance of succeeding or not. They could all use the distraction, for as long as it would last. 

A memory edged its way into McCree’s head then, making his chest quake with retained laughter. 

Hanzo looked up at him, disturbed but not displeased by the way McCree's chuckling made his own body shake.

“What's so amusing?” 

“I'm just thinkin’.”

“About?”

“About somethin’ that witch of Moira O’Deorain once told me, back when I was in Blackwatch.”

Hanzo raised two expecting eyebrows, curiosity now displayed clearly in his eyes. 

Replaying it in his head again, another rumble of silent laughter shook McCree’s chest. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his senses. 

“She somehow learned that I was ace, and she said—quite haughtily in my humble opinion—I quote,” he eventually began, before pausing in a fruitless attempt at stopping the return of his quiet laugh. “‘You don't look asexual,’” he repeated in his best Moira impression. 

A crease formed across Hanzo's forehead at that, which McCree couldn't help himself but ease with a quick, gentle kiss. 

“And I said, ‘And what, exactly, is an asexual supposed to look like? You don't look like a scientist, and yet, here we are.’” He looked up at the dark of the ceiling, shaking his head at ghosts. “Boss was used of me not bein’ able to hold my tongue, but he had a hard time keepin’ a straight face. Told me she'd deserved it, later.” 

Hanzo bit his bottom lip, the frown that had first appeared on his face fading away, replaced by a faint smile. 

“That was sometime in her first week. I'm pretty sure that's when she decided she didn't like me, and I decided I didn't like her.”

Hanzo hummed, resting his chin on McCree’s shoulder. “No one better tell her that former assassins can be asexual, too.” 

McCree’s long held laugh found its way out at last, dragging Hanzo’s—a once rare, still precious thing to this day—alongside with it. 

Discovering that they were the same had been an unexpected, welcoming relief; no explanations needed, no fear of seeing all that they’d built come crumbling down because of something he had no control over, no feeling like there was something wrong with him that caused potential romantic relationships to fail before they could even start, no matter how many times he told himself that it wasn’t his fault. 

No feeling like he wasn’t enough.

Yes, this was good—better than good. And to have this. . . all that once, back to when he was a lost and hopeless kid, he thought he’d never be lucky, worthy enough of. Had believed still, for a long time, well after he'd figured out who he was. 

These things weren't easy, and hell, if they weren't both fucked up, in their similar, yet own ways. Still, they'd made it work, and that, after time, had proved itself easier than they'd feared. 

Perhaps that was what happened, when one found home in another. 

Kissing the top of Hanzo's head, then holding up his hand and leaving another upon his palm, McCree smiled, and said, “I love you, y'know that, right?”

“I know. I fear I might love you just as much.”

  


~•§•~

Later, as they lay bare in bed, close for warmth and touch, McCree propped his chin against Hanzo’s head, and hummed pensively.

“Hana’s still makin’ bets with Lúcio about accidentally catchin’ us havin’ sex,” he mused. “Preferably in inappropriate places. Been told we look like we would, and she growin’ frustrated.”

“Should we put her out of her misery and tell her?”

McCree looked down at Hanzo, and Hanzo looked at him. His smirk, which he found reflected on Hanzo’s face, was enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> They eventually have Lena sneak into her room and change all her screens to the definition of asexual, and the next day they all have a good fit of laughter together about it!
> 
> (of course yes, ace people can choose to have sex!) 
> 
> NaNoWriMo started today, and I'm writing my first McHanzo long fic!! It'll be angsty. Keep an eye out for the first chapter, hopefully sometime in December, and yes, they'll be ace or in the ace spec in that one, too, though I maybe won't have them mentioning it as explicitly as in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little thing, and if you did, you'd make me super happy if you let me know, even in a few words!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ [gayymccree](http://gayymccree.tumblr.com), or on my shipping blog, [barduil](http://barduil.tumblr.com)!


End file.
